Entre nous
by Loly and Cie
Summary: A deux, à trois, ou plus, avec un ami, un frère ou celui qu'on aime... Quelques moments de douceur et de rire volés aux membres de notre meute préférée ! /!\ nouveau chapitre : Sterek /!\
1. Jackson & Lydia

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour sur le fandom de Teen Wolf, avec un petit recueil de mini OS ! Des petits textes qui me trottent par la tête et que j'ai envie de partager... Pas de rythme de publication prévu, ni vraiment de cohérence entre chaque OS, mais des instants volés à deux ou trois... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer : ** Teen Wolf appartient (entre autres) à Mr Jeff Davis et l'interprétation des personnages à leurs acteurs !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jackson se hâta de ranger ses affaires de lacrosse et de refermer son sac de sport, les cheveux encore humides de la douche. A côté de lui, Danny gloussa en finissant de se rhabiller.

\- Pressé, capitaine ?

\- Lydia m'attend à la maison ce soir…

\- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, épargne-moi les détails dégueulasses.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à la grimace de son meilleur ami et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu manques mon vieux !

\- Et j'ai pas envie de savoir non plus. Allez file, faut pas faire attendre la princesse.

Jackson se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter rapidement les vestiaires. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit – le Coach les avait fait courir pendant des heures – mais l'air d'été était toujours chaud. Démarrant sa Porsche, il réajusta d'une main sa semi-érection, une canine fichée dans la lèvre inférieure. C'était souvent comme ça après un entraînement. L'adrénaline continuait de couler dans ses veines, et savoir que Lydia était en ce moment même chez lui, peut-être sur son lit… ou sous la douche…

Son pied appuya plus lourdement l'accélérateur alors qu'un grondement lui échappait. Il avait _vraiment_ hâte d'être rentré. D'autant plus que ses parents étaient en voyage pour la semaine, et qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls. Dépassant les limites de vitesse, il arriva rapidement jusqu'à chez lui, claquant la portière de sa voiture de luxe pour courir jusqu'à l'intérieur.

\- Lydia ?

\- Dans le salon.

Le ton sec de sa voix ne suffit pas à le refroidir et il laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée, rejoignant le salon avec un grand sourire… qui se fana dès qu'il aperçut sa petite-amie. Un pot de glace à la framboise dans les mains, la jeune fille était à moitié allongée sur le canapé devant une rediffusion de _Grease_. Elle s'était démaquillé, avait lâché ses cheveux et enfilé l'une de ses chemises. Le vêtement, bien trop grand pour elle et complètement déboutonné, laissait apercevoir un boxer de dentelle.

Code rouge. Lydia avait sortit la tenu de combat.

Par ailleurs, celle-ci haussa un sourcil délicat, le regard fixé sur son entrejambe.

\- Tu ne comptais pas m'approcher avec _ça_ , j'espère.

\- Ben…

\- Oublie. Tout de suite.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre…

Elle émit un claquement de langue méprisant et reporta son attention sur le film, portant une nouvelle cuillérée de glace à sa bouche. Jackson retint un gémissement d'envie en voyant la sucrerie disparaître derrière ses lèvres parfaites, avant de soupirer et de retirer son T-shirt. Lydia le fusilla du regard immédiatement.

\- J'ai dit NON, Jackson.

\- J'avais compris la première fois. Donne-moi ma chemise.

La jeune femme le défia du regard un long moment, puis posa sa glace sur le sol et se redressa, laissant glisser lentement la chemise le long de ses bras. Le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse gronda doucement lorsque ses seins apparurent, toujours aussi ronds et parfaits… Sa copine était une véritable sadique ! Soupirant un grand coup, il récupéra sa chemise pour l'enfiler rapidement et poussa le dos de Lydia pour pouvoir se glisser derrière elle.

\- Tu seras gentil de me faire redescendre _ça_ , je ne veux pas avoir mal au dos.

\- Je fais ce que je peux figure-toi. Et ça n'aide pas d'avoir la plus belle fille de Beacon Hills presque nue contre soi…

\- Les flatteries ne te serviront à rien, on ne couchera pas ensemble ce soir.

\- Je t'explique juste !

Mais la rousse leva sèchement la main pour le faire taire, les yeux rivés sur le déhanché de John Travolta. Jackson grogna une nouvelle fois, mais s'appuya contre le dossier pour lui permettre de mieux se caler contre lui, son dos nu collé à son torse. Ses mains glissèrent sous ses bras pour pouvoir aller effleurer sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Un sifflement menaçant retentit et il déposa prudemment ses paumes sur son estomac.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu sais, si je t'emmerde tant que ça, je peux aussi bien aller dans ma chambre hein.

Des ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de sa main et il grimaça.

\- J'ai rien dit !

\- Tu me tiens chaud. Et vu que tu m'as piqué ton haut, tu assumes.

Bon, visiblement, ça ne servait à rien de s'entêter à faire la discussion. Jackson ferma les yeux et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre son épaule, ses paumes pressant très légèrement son ventre dans un rythme régulier. Lydia finit par se détendre contre lui, presque à contrecœur, et reprit sa glace.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre jusqu'à la fin du film, c'est compris ? Et tu as intérêt à rester sage.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, déplaçant sa bouche dans son cou pour continuer ses baisers doux, ses mains décrivant des cercles sur la peau veloutée et chaude. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il se dépêcha de l'attraper pour éviter d'énerver un peu plus la jeune fille. Le nom de Danny lui fit hausser un sourcil et il fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour pouvoir lire son message.

 **De : Danny**

 **Oublie pas de sortir couvert, je suis trop jeune pour devenir tonton !**

Un ricanement lui échappa et il tapa une brève réponse, avant de poser son téléphone par terre et de reprendre ses câlineries.

 **A : Danny**

 **Pas de super sexe ce soir, mais bonne soirée quand même**

Prenant une grande inspiration, il sourit contre la chevelure blonde vénitien alors que son excitation redescendait peu à peu. Effectivement, son programme avait dû radicalement changer… Mais il n'y avait qu'une fois par mois que Lydia se laissait dorloter comme ça, alors il comptait en profiter à fond.

Et puis de toute façon…

Au bout d'une semaine, c'était elle la plus en manque.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble/OS !**

 **Loly**


	2. Ethan & Danny

**Hello !**

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre, un petit yaoi cette fois-ci... Mais normalement, je devrais perdre personne !**  
 **Désolée, je suis à la bourre pour répondre aux reviews... Mais promis, ça va venir ! je vous oublie pas !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ethan attendit que toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignent, adossé contre un arbre sur le trottoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant la grand-mère jurer contre ses draps "toujours trop froids" avant de se coucher définitivement et de s'endormir comme un bébé. Il laissa passer encore plusieurs minutes, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre. Quand il n'y eut plus un bruit, le jeune homme ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, se rapprocha de la maison et attrapa la gouttière à deux mains pour se hisser le long du mur. Souplement, il grimpa sur le toit, avançant rapidement jusqu'au vélux sans faire grincer les tuiles. La fenêtre était fermée, lui arrachant une moue mécontente. Bon, ok, peut-être qu'il aurait prévenir aussi avant de passer mais c'était moins drôle !

Ethan fronça légèrement les sourcils, se concentrant pour faire jaillir les griffes de ses doigts. Délicatement, il en fit glisser une dans la rainure pour déverrouiller le loquet et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ses pieds nus étouffèrent le bruit de son atterrissage, mais il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur lorsque son crâne heurta le plafond sous les combles en se redressant – bon sang, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

\- ... 'than...?

Merde, il l'avait réveillé. Un peu penaud, l'adolescent massif rejoignit le lit. Danny cligna des yeux d'un air endormi et sourit en le voyant s'asseoir sur le matelas.

\- T'sais qu'on va avoir... des ennuis... si ma famille t' voit là ?

\- Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà fait prendre ?

Danny se contenta de rire doucement et se décala pour pouvoir lui faire de la place sur son petit lit. Ethan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retira rapidement son jean et son Tshirt pour se glisser sous la couette, passant un bras sous ses côtes pour l'enlacer et le ramener contre lui. Sa main se posa sur ses cicatrices par habitude, arrachant un grognement mi-amusé mi-agacé à son petit-ami.

\- ... 'chatouille 'than...

\- Désolé. Rendors-toi.

\- Mmm...

Déjà à moitié reparti dans ses rêves, Danny se colla un peu plus contre lui, utilisant son épaule comme oreiller, le nez calé dans le creux de sa clavicule. Ethan ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément son odeur, incapable de s'empêcher de suivre les lignes pâles sur sa peau du bout des doigts, malgré le faible gigotement qu'il lui tira. Ça lui rappelait qu'il était tellement humain. Tellement fragile. Qu'il devait faire attention à lui.

\- Ethan, sérieux...

\- Oui, oui, j'arrête. Désolé.

\- Tu parles...

L'Hawaïen soupira avant de s'installer complètement sur lui, les mains croisées sur le haut de sa poitrine et le menton posé dessus comme il clignait des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus, alors que les paumes d'Ethan trouvaient automatiquement leur place sur son dos.

\- Y a un problème ?

 _Deucalion s'impatiente. Kali veut faire du zèle et rôde un peu trop par ici. Je commence à douter de ma meute. McCall et les siens sont trop étranges. Aiden ne veut plus que je te voie aussi souvent. Mais je ne veux pas être seul._

\- Non non, c'est rien. Promis je vais être sage.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Danny esquissa un léger sourire réconfortant et pencha la tête pour embrasser doucement sa gorge, frottant son nez contre la peau.

\- Tu veux qu'on... ?

\- Avec ta famille qui dort juste en-dessous ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te retenir de faire autant de bruit que d'habitude ?

Immédiatement, son petit-ami se redressa pour le frapper sèchement sur le bras, les sourcils froncés. Ethan se contenta de rire à voix basse, resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille pour les retourner et se retrouver au-dessus, habitué à les manœuvrer sur le petit matelas sans les faire tomber – même si l'autre semblait toujours surpris de le voir réussir à le faire. Danny avait une moue boudeuse, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Le loup-garou se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Je voulais juste te voir. On peut simplement dormir. Je partirai avant que tes parents débarquent.

\- Mm. Sûr ?

\- Tu es fatigué.

Il pouvait voir les cernes sous les yeux noirs. Danny se contenta d'hausser les épaules, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour la caresser doucement, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec les mèches courtes.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler...

\- Je veux sentir que t'es là, c'est tout. C'est OK pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai un super chauffage pour moi tout seul, je vais pas dire non. Ça commence à cailler la nuit maintenant.

\- Tu sais qu'en disant ça, je vais revenir tous les soirs ?

L'Hawaïen gloussa, enlaçant ses jambes avec les siennes pour mieux s'installer, et embrassa son épaule.

\- Ton frère va me tuer si jamais tu fais vraiment ça…

Ethan se crispa aussitôt. Même si ce n'était qu'une expression, il était un peu trop proche de la vérité pour lui… Mais Danny continua ses câlineries du bout des doigts et des lèvres, le détendant rapidement. Un bourdonnement heureux fit vibrer la poitrine du loup-garou qui s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, les yeux fermés alors qu'il écoutait les battements du cœur de son petit-ami ralentir comme il se rendormait doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête totalement de bouger contre lui. Ethan se redressa lentement. Danny dormait toujours mieux quand il était sur le côté, il l'avait rapidement remarqué. Il le manipula avec douceur pour l'installer sur le flanc, avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Le nez calé contre sa nuque, Ethan prit une grande inspiration en se calmant enfin. Le dos de Danny se soulevait régulièrement contre lui, et tous les bruits de la maison étaient suffisamment étouffés pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur lui. Il allait bien. Alors le reste n'était pas si grave.

Ethan s'endormit à son tour, ses doigts enlacés à ceux de son compagnon.

* * *

 **A bientôt !**

 **Loly**


	3. Scott, Derek

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Un petit chapitre supplémentaire... Pas de romance, mais je me suis amusée à imaginer ce moment entre ces deux-là !**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dire que Scott avait été surpris quand Derek lui avait donné rendez-vous au café de Beacon Hill lors d'un de ses retours de l'université état un euphémisme. Pas vraiment parce que c'était inhabituel – leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée ces deux dernières années, maintenant que Derek avait reconnu Scott comme son Alpha – mais plus parce que Derek lui avait _téléphoné_ – alors qu'il préférait texter – et surtout parce qu'il lui avait donné l'impression de se dandiner de nervosité à l'autre bout du fil – ce qui n'était absolument pas le genre du loup-garou.

Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était face à lui, Scott se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Parce que Derek semblait avoir du mal à rester en place. Il avait déjà pris et reposé six fois le menu, redressé les dosettes de sucre au moins dix fois, et ses doigts tambourinaient sur la table dès qu'ils ne tenaient pas quelque chose. Et surtout, il n'avait pas encore osé le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Un peu inquiet, Scott tendit le bras pour lui tapoter l'épaule. L'autre homme bondit sur son siège, manquant de renverser son café, et se redressa si brusquement que le plus jeune put entendre chaque vertèbre de sa colonne craquer.

\- Hey, Derek, du calme !

\- Désolé.

\- Y a un problème ? Une nouvelle créature a débarqué à Beacon Hill ?

\- Non, non.

\- Tu veux... quitter la meute ?

L'idée lui faisait mal, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à la nervosité de Derek. Celui-ci releva la tête – mince, son odeur ou son cœur avait dû le trahir – pour le regarder enfin et sembla se calmer un peu.

\- Bien sûr que non Scott. Sauf si tu décides de me mettre dehors.

\- Et on sait tous les deux que ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Alors respire un grand coup, compte de dix à zéro, et explique moi ce qui ne va pas avant de me faire une crise cardiaque.

Derek acquiesça en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Scott attendit patiemment, l'oreille tendue pour vérifier que son rythme cardiaque redescendait petit à petit. Bon, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé un rythme normal, mais c'était déjà mieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Derek était toujours calme – un peu distant et arrogant, même s'il était aussi impliqué que les autres membres de la meute – et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La seule personne qui pouvait le mettre dans des états pareils, c'était…

Scott blêmit immédiatement et observa Derek d'un air horrifié.

\- Vous allez vous séparer avec Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait plus. Bon sang, il avait mis des _mois_ à se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami de bac à sable sortait avec le loup-garou. Il avait interrogé Derek sur ses intentions pendant des heures. Il avait harcelé Deaton pour savoir s'il pouvait exister un filtre d'amour à base de poils de loup ou autre chose. Il avait boudé et tempêté jusqu'à ce que Lydia l'attrape par l'oreille pour l'attirer dans un coin et lui faire la leçon. Ses oreilles s'en souvenaient encore. Alors ils n'avaient pas le droit de se séparer maintenant ! C'était pas possible !

Une secousse rude le ramena à la réalité et Scott fixa Derek qui s'était penché vers lui, paniqué.

\- Non, Scott, je te jure que c'est pas ça ! Pas ça du tout même ! Au contraire !

\- Oh… bien. C'est bien alors. Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Le plus âgé avala nerveusement sa salive et hocha la tête. Scott fronça les sourcils en entendant à nouveau son cœur s'emballer. Bon, ça avait toujours un rapport avec Stiles en tout cas...

\- Donc c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas… on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait un problème…

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête de Bambi ?

\- En fait…

Derek poussa un lourd soupir, puis se réinstalla très droit sur la banquette, les avant-bras posés sur la table, et semble se concentrer pour rester aussi neutre que possible.

\- Il faut que tu saches que je t'en parle d'abord parce que tu es mon Alpha et que tu es comme son frère, d'accord ? Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. J'en ai juste parlé au Shérif avant toi.

Définitivement à propos de Stiles. Scott se contenta d'hocher la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'attention qu'il lui portait. L'homme hésita une dernière fois, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir une petite boîte qu'il posa sur la table, entre eux.

\- … Je voudrais demander Stiles en mariage.

Scott écarquilla les yeux… et éclata de rire. Derek se figea avec un regard blessé et ramena ses mains vers lui, mais l'autre l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit signe de patienter, le temps de ses éclats s'arrêtent tous seuls.

\- Sérieusement, Derek ? Tu paniquais autant pour ça ?

\- Je…

\- Stiles me parle de votre futur mariage depuis la première nuit que vous avez passé ensemble, tu sais ? Même quand je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

\- Donc… tu es d'accord ?

\- Attends, tu es en train de me _demander la main_ de mon meilleur ami ? C'est pour ça que tu en as parlé au Shérif aussi ?

Le Bêta baissa les yeux en rentrant la tête entre ses épaules, les oreilles écarlates, et grommela.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on fait.

\- Seigneur, Stiles avait raison quand il te traitait d'incorrigible romantique. Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Très bien.

Scott sortit un billet de son porte-monnaie qu'il glissa sous sa tasse, se leva et tira Derek par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Un peu hébété, Derek se laissa faire, oubliant totalement son café qui refroidissait à sa table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- On va aller faire quelques achats, et ce soir tu vas faire la plus incroyable demande en mariage du siècle à Stiles, compris ? Et je préviens : je suis témoin, non négociable.

* * *

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Loly**


	4. Boyd & Erica

**Hi !**

 **Un nouveau petit texte... en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Boyd ferma les yeux, la nuque appuyée contre le rebord du lavabo, assis sur un tabouret en bois branlant. Il pouvait entendre Isaac qui tournait et virait dans la cuisine, pestant après la vieille cafetière capricieuse, et les pas de Derek dehors qui revenait de son jogging matinal. Il sentait l'odeur du pain un peu trop grillé, des feuilles tombées, et de la lessive propre qui avait tourné durant la nuit. Que des sensations familières, qui signifiaient « meute » pour lui.

Et puis le ronronnement de la tondeuse couvrit tous les autres bruits et le ramena dans la salle de bains. Une main se posa sur son front et l'obligea à pencher un peu plus la tête en arrière. Boyd grimaça lorsque la faïence froide s'enfonça contre son cou.

\- Tu pourrais faire plus doucement !

\- Oh, pauvre chou.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'Erica affichait un petit sourire moqueur – il le connaissait par cœur – mais sa main s'adoucit pour glisser sur sa tempe alors qu'elle commençait enfin à raccourcir ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup trop poussés ces derniers temps, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. L'un des désavantages à sa condition de loup-garou qu'il avait découvert récemment. Autant pour les autres, qui avaient déjà une chevelure plus longue que la sienne, ça passait encore ! Mais visiblement, son loup à lui n'avait pas encore compris que s'il portait les cheveux aussi courts c'était pour une bonne raison, et que non il n'allait pas mourir de froid !

Résultat, il était obligé de les couper presque à ras tous les deux jours s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une coupe afro digne du plus mauvais goût des années 70…

Erica fredonnait en continuant de promener la tondeuse, sa paume suivant son chemin sur son crâne pour vérifier que le résultat était bien homogène. Derek était rentré et discutait calmement avec Isaac à propos des cours, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait à cause de la mélodie près de son oreille. La jeune fille finit par faire claquer sa langue contre son palais et le frappa violemment sur l'épaule.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser à moi !

\- Tu ne dis rien non plus.

\- C'est pas une raison !

Boyd se contenta de sourire et fit remonter doucement ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses – nues, elle ne portait qu'une culotte et son T-shirt Batman extra large préféré. Il put sentir sa satisfaction alors qu'elle reprenait son travail en recommençant à chantonner. Les yeux toujours clos, il dessina paresseusement de petits cercles juste au-dessus de ses genoux en attendant qu'elle termine. Erica gloussa en éteignant finalement la tondeuse et la reposa sur le bord du lavabo, passant ses deux mains sur son crâne pour faire tomber les derniers petits cheveux.

Boyd rouvrit finalement les yeux, observant avec amusement sa longue chevelure blonde complètement emmêlée pour y passer ses doigts avec précautions.

\- Ton tour ?

\- Essaie de t'approcher de moi avec ça et je t'arrache les yeux.

Elle recula et rassembla ses cheveux des deux mains pour les nouer rapidement en un chignon lâche, le tissu noir usé de son haut se tendant sur sa poitrine. Boyd en profita pour se redresser et s'étirer, tous ses muscles protestant à la position désagréable qu'il avait dû maintenir. Erica se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement, inspirant profondément son odeur, elle le poussa aussitôt vers la porte.

\- Café, deux sucres, avec tartines au miel. Ah, et un verre de jus d'orange aussi. Maison, sans pulpe.

\- Tout de suite, princesse.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la convaincre de partager la douche, même avec les deux autres au rez-de-chaussée. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt… et Erica les chassa d'un coup de griffes rapide, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- Hin hin. Toi, tu prépares mon petit-déjeuner. Les galipettes, ce sera pour ce soir… Si t'es sage !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Le jeune homme grogna, mais descendit à la cuisine sans chercher à insister – il tenait quand même à la vie. Isaac ricanait dans son coin, plissant le nez d'un air faussement dégoûté, tandis que Derek lisait le journal, une tasse de café à la main et appuyé contre le plan de travail. Boyd les ignora royalement, se contentant de sortir la brioche en tranches et le pot de miel.

C'était simplement un matin comme les autres.

* * *

 **See you soon !**

 **Loly**


	5. Chris & Peter

**Ok, j'avoue, je craque sur ces deux là... j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chris grogna lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son réveil se mit en route, tendit le bras, et tâtonna jusqu'à pour éteindre le bruit horrible. Dans son dos, un grommellement de mauvaise humeur retentit juste avant qu'une main se pose sur sa hanche pour remonter le long de son flanc. Il la repoussa sèchement – bon sang, il était sensé se réveiller tout seul ce matin ! L'autre abusait vraiment ! – et se glissa hors du lit, grimaçant faiblement aux courbatures qui l'élançaient.

Il enfila rapidement un caleçon, un vieux jogging et un Tshirt avant de sortir de la chambre en titubant, encore à moitié endormi. Sérieusement, il avait passé l'âge des nuits comme celle-ci. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une aspirine et surtout de café. Chris se frotta distraitement la joue pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus, faisant crisser sa barbe poivre et sel. Avec tous les récents événements en ville il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se raser correctement…

La lumière était déjà allumée dans la cuisine, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Allison lui sourit doucement, debout devant la gazinière, et poussa une tasse fumante vers lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- … 'jour…

\- Bien dormi ?

Chris répondit d'un simple grognement en l'embrassant sur la tempe et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il se contenta de fixer son café d'un air un peu apathique, mâchonnant sa langue. Sa fille s'installa face à lui avec son thé et ses toasts et commença à déjeuner tranquillement, ses longs cheveux encore ébouriffés par sa nuit. Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle était tellement belle, et il était si fier de la femme forte qu'elle devenait. Vu les antécédents de la famille, elle aurait pu devenir…

\- Alors… des choses à m'avouer ?

… une vraie petite manipulatrice sournoise. L'homme s'étrangla en avalant une gorgée de café et se mit à tousser, frappant sa poitrine pour tenter de se calmer. Une fois sa respiration à nouveau stable, il releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr.

Allison esquissa un rictus amusé avant de prendre un air innocent en croquant dans son toast. Mal à l'aise devant son regard, Chris se racla la gorge et tendit la main pour lui prendre une tartine – se relever maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée vu les douleurs qui le parcouraient toujours.

\- Tu as de la brioche française si tu veux dans le placard.

\- Non non, merci, ça ira.

\- Je ne parlais pas forcément à toi, tu sais. S'il descend un jour.

Cette fois-ci, Chris se raidit totalement, les yeux écarquillés. Allison semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Elle reposa sa tasse et s'accouda sur la table, le menton posé sur la main.

\- Donc… un autre loup-garou dans la famille, hein ?

\- Que…

Il se retourna brusquement, certain de trouver _l'autre_ dans son dos mais même pas. Comment diable avait-elle pu... ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Ce Tshirt n'est pas à toi – et n'essaie même pas de nier, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la lessive depuis que Maman n'est plus là – et puis vous n'avez pas été particulièrement discrets hier soir. Tu seras gentil de m'acheter des boules quiès la prochaine fois que tu iras à la pharmacie, c'est pas vraiment… agréable d'entendre son père faire ce genre de bruits.

Chris poussa un gémissement mortifié, écarlate, et laissa son front retomber sur la table. Lui qui espérait rester discret encore quelques temps, histoire de se faire lui-même à la situation, et d'avoir le temps de la préparer à l'idée… Il se redressa avec un soupir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine – et effectivement, le Tshirt qu'il portait n'était pas le sien… ça lui apprendrait à faire plus attention en se levant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. C'est juste que c'était… un peu délicat à amener…

Allison hocha la tête.

\- Vous vous connaissiez avant, pas vrai ?

\- … On était au lycée ensemble… Mais ce n'était pas… comme ça...

\- D'accord. Sinon, tu vas l'inviter à déjeuner ?

Chris hocha la tête et avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Peter.

\- Je me commençais sincèrement à me demander si je devais _encore_ passer par la fenêtre. Pas d'arc à portée de main, jeune fille ?

La voix moqueuse et un peu grave était juste derrière lui. Une main caressante se posa sur sa nuque, qu'il chassa immédiatement. D'accord pour faire son coming-out à sa fille – sachant que un, il n'était pas veuf depuis si longtemps, et deux, il lui avait suffisamment reproché le fait de s'amouracher de tous les loups-garous qui traînaient dans le coin – mais il y avait des limites tout de même ! Allison se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Peter s'installait entre eux.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que tu aurais toujours été en vie si oui ? Par contre, si tu veux quelque chose il faudra que tu te serves, je ne suis pas votre bonne.

Le loup-garou sourit simplement d'un air arrogant en lui volant un toast et s'étala sur sa chaise, un bras calé derrière le dossier. Allison ne broncha pas et se leva pour se resservir du thé.

\- Une dernière chose. Un faux-pas, et je te prouverai que mon café à l'aconit est indétectable. Et Derek me doit toujours une faveur. D'ailleurs, il faudra penser à mettre la meute au courant également… sauf si vous préférez que je m'en charge.

Peter perdit immédiatement son sourire et Chris gémit une nouvelle fois. Les prochains repas de famille allaient être _horribles_.

* * *

 **A bientôt !**

 **Loly**


	6. Stiles, Lydia

**Hello hello !**

 **Un petit moment entre Stiles et Lydia... purement amical ! Navrée, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à les imaginer en couple !**

* * *

Stiles soupira pour la millionième fois – enfin, il en avait l'impression –, avachi sur l'horrible fauteuil rembourré et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone. Plus de vingt minutes que Lydia était enfermée dans sa cabine, et presque cinq heures qu'il était coincé ici. Il avait faim, il en avait marre, et Scott avait arrêté de répondre à ses sms… Il soupira à nouveau en décroisant les jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège.

\- Tu t'es étranglée avec les dentelles ?

Le rideau se souleva et une jeune femme rousse pencha la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu as accepté de venir…

\- … contraint et forcé par Sa Majesté ici présente…

\- … alors arrête de te plaindre ! Tu es mon témoin, alors tu assumes ton rôle !

\- Mais franchement, pourquoi pas Allison hein ? Ou Kira ? Ou même Malia ! Enfin une fille quoi !

Lydia était déjà repartie dans la cabine, mais il pouvait encore entendre le ton sec de sa réponse.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit dix fois depuis qu'on est arrivés.

\- Ouais, ouais, comme quoi elles te préparent ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille… mais elles ont vraiment besoin d'être à trois ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

Elle tira à nouveau le rideau et sortit complètement cette fois-ci, tournant sur elle-même, un sourcil levé d'un air interrogateur.

\- Alors ? Celle-ci fait un peu robe de princesse…

Stiles grimaça. Princesse, oui, c'était une façon de voir les choses… Personnellement, il voyait plutôt ça comme une énorme meringue, avec tous les froufrous, les dentelles et les nœuds de la jupe et les dentelles et strass du bustier. Sans compter sur la montagne de dentelles qu'elle s'était plantée sur le haut du crâne. Lydia fit claquer sa langue d'un air impatient, debout dans le showroom pour se voir sous toutes les coutures alors que la vendeuse roucoulait à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ben…

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Si tu veux que ton futur époux se tape un fou rire ou que la moitié des invités te confondent avec le gâteau, t'es bien partie…

\- Elle ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ?

\- Lyds, aucune des tenues que tu as essayées ne m'a plu. La première faisait call-girl, la deuxième tutu de danse, la troisième te grossissait vraiment... mais c'est pas avec moi que tu te maries et c'est pas moi qui vais la porter, alors… fais comme tu veux hein.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu es gay, évidemment que ton avis est important.

La vendeuse rougit légèrement et lui adressa un regard un peu déçu, mais Stiles s'était redressé dans son fauteuil d'un air outré.

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Rappelle-moi avec qui tu sors.

\- … Je suis bisexuel, c'est pas pareil. Et puis Derek c'est différent.

\- Bien. En attendant, rends-toi un peu utile, puisque visiblement madame n'est pas capable de trouver ce qu'on lui demande. Va me chercher la robe qu'il me faut !

\- Lydia, je peux pas…

\- Oui, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme referma sa mâchoire devant son expression parfaitement polie, aimable et _dangereuse_ , se leva et lui adressa un salut militaire avant de s'enfuir du salon. Il aurait dû pourtant le savoir… Déjà qu'il valait mieux éviter de contredire Lydia en temps normal, là, en pleins préparatifs pour son mariage, c'était un vrai suicide de vouloir lui tenir tête ! Les autres vendeuses restées dans la boutique lui lancèrent un coup d'œil surpris, mais ne dirent rien lorsqu'il s'avança vers les portants.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait en robe de mariée, hein ? Les seules fois où il s'était autorisé à rêver de cérémonie, c'était depuis qu'il était avec Derek, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en portait ! Alors pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? D'accord, quand Lydia lui avait demandé de l'aide, il avait accepté de suite. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était pour ça ! Plutôt pour quelque chose de plus… de plus… … en fait, il ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait faire très « viril » dans les préparatifs de mariage. Le choix des chansons pour la réception ?

Toujours en marmonnant entre ses dents, Stiles fouilla parmi les dizaines de housses suspendues pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer de désespoir. Franchement, ce serait pas plus facile de changer de boutique ? Non parce que même si c'était la plus réputée du coin, ça n'empêchait pas leurs créations d'être toutes moches ! Dépité, il repoussa le dernier cintre du dernier portant qu'il n'avait pas encore examiné… et se figea. Oh.

Quand il revint dans le salon d'essayage, Lydia n'avait pas bougé un pouce, le regard fixé sur le miroir devant elle. Il brandit sa trouvaille avec un immense sourire.

\- Et voilà, suffisait de demander !

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

Lydia, par contre, affichait une mine plus que sceptique lorsque la vendeuse sortit la robe de la housse. Stiles balaya ses remarques silencieuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de froufrous ou de pierre ou tout ce que tu as exigé depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, mais comme rien ne va, fais-moi un peu confiance ! Enfile-la et après tu pourras te plaindre.

\- Très bien…

Son amie repartit en cabine et il se relaissa tomber sur son fauteuil, envoyant un énième sms désespéré à Derek qui l'ignorait royalement depuis le début de son calvaire. Boudeur, Stiles rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se renversa en arrière, observant le plafond surchargé en attendant que Lydia ressorte encore une fois. Et si après celle-ci, elle n'était toujours pas contente, il la traînerait dehors ! Par les cheveux s'il le fallait !

Heureusement, la jeune rousse revint rapidement, sans un mot, le visage vidé de toute expression. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se redressant lentement.

\- Lydia… tu es… magnifique…

La robe bustier d'un blanc immaculé enserrait sa taille avant de s'évaser légèrement autour de ses jambes. Beaucoup plus simple que toutes celles qu'elle avait essayé avant, il y avait simplement quelques arabesques brodées à peine un ton plus foncé qui longeait son côté. C'était plus traditionnel, plus classique, mais la beauté naturelle de la jeune femme en ressortait d'autant plus. Lydia resta silencieuse encore un instant, au milieu des glaces, pivotant pour examiner chaque angle… puis elle finit par se retourner vers Stiles, les yeux remplis de larmes et un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? Tu la trouves encore pire que les autres ? Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas…

\- Je vais me marier… Je vais vraiment me marier… Elle est parfaite…

Soulagé, il lui prit les deux mains pour les serrer doucement, pressant son front contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

\- Parrish sera le plus chanceux des types…

Elle renifla discrètement avant de reculer pour s'essuyer les yeux et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu vois… je savais qu'il me fallait l'avis de mon gay préféré pour ma robe.

\- LYDS !

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

 **Loly**


	7. Stiles & Derek

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté... mais je ne suis pas totalement inactive pour autant ! Je prépare une fic Sterek (que je veux terminer avant de poster, je me connais) et un OS... de Noël... en retard...**

 **Je suis également uuuuuuuultra en retard pour les réponses aux reviews... un jour j'y arriverai. Un jour. En attendant, sachez quand même que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font toutes immensément plaisir !**

 **Bref, en attendant, un nouveau petit chapitre, tout doux et tranquille, sur Stiles et Derek !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Stiles battit plusieurs fois des paupières, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à inonder le loft – c'était ça le problème d'avoir autant de baies vitrées proches du lit, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de rideaux assez grands pour les recouvrir. Il pouvait voir les grains de poussière danser dans la lumière matinale et un sourire étira paresseusement ses lèvres. Il s'étira longuement, les draps glissant sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches. Tiens, il n'y avait eu aucun bras lourd pour les arrêter…

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il s'éveillait peu à peu, il ne sentait aucun corps brûlant collé contre lui, tout juste une chaleur diffuse dans son dos. Stiles se tortilla dans le lit pour réussir à se retourner… et sourit un peu plus.

Derek dormait toujours. Allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller et l'autre étendu vers lui, il ronflait doucement – et oui, même s'il s'évertuait à le nier, le grondement sourd qui sortait de sa poitrine était un ronflement. Stiles gloussa en se hissant sur ses coudes, laissant son regard glisser sur le dos nu de son petit-ami.

C'était rare qu'il se réveille avant Derek. D'ordinaire, le loup-garou était toujours debout à l'aube, à faire le petit-déjeuner ou à se préparer pour son jogging matinal. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois Stiles adorait le regarder faire, toujours confortablement installé dans le lit. C'était un des avantages à tout avoir dans la même pièce – en attendant que les rénovations de la maison Hale soient terminées. La veille, ils avaient enchaîné un énième marathon Marvel avant de rouler ensemble dans les draps. Fallait croire que ça avait épuisé Derek…

Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était tout juste 7h, mais Stiles n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir. Il s'installa confortablement sur le côté, la tête soutenue par une main, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau chaude du bras de son petit-ami jusqu'à son épaule. La chair de poule qui se souleva après son passage le fit glousser à nouveau et il appuya sa paume entre ses omoplates, sur le centre de son tatouage. Derek se contenta de grogner, frottant sa joue contre son oreiller.

L'amusement s'estompa pour laisser place à la tendresse et le sourire de Stiles s'adoucit. Il redessina les lignes du triskèle du bout des ongles, le regard rivé sur le visage du loup-garou qui se froissait à la sensation. Le ronflement s'était stoppé.

\- He~y Dormeur…

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit et Derek tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans l'oreiller. Ses épaules ondulèrent au rythme des caresses qui continuaient.

\- Alleeeeeez, Loulou... Je sais que tu es réveillé…

Le bras le plus proche de lui se souleva comme Derek tâtonna jusqu'à réussir à poser sa main sur le flanc de Stiles pour le pincer. Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement de surprise avant d'éclater de rire et roula jusqu'à se retrouver couché sur le dos de son petit-ami. Le loup-garou expira brutalement et tourna la tête pour ne pas s'étouffer totalement. Il ouvrit un œil vert encore embué par le sommeil, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sérieux, Stiles…

\- Bonjour, Grincheux. Bien dormi ?

Seul un grommellement indistinct lui répondit. Derek soupira et renfonça son front dans l'oreiller, avant de se retourner brusquement, utilisant sa force surnaturelle pour faire basculer son petit ami sur le matelas. Stiles émit un cri de surprise et grimpa à nouveau sur lui, confortablement installé sur sa poitrine. Derek l'observa faire sans rien dire, le regard encore embué et une grande trace de drap sur la joue, clairement visible malgré la barbe. Il avait juste l'air… adorable.

Stiles se calma finalement, profitant des mains chaudes qui s'étaient posées sur le bas de son dos. Il s'étira jusqu'à pouvoir presser un baiser sur le coin de la mâchoire du loup-garou et frotta son nez contre son cou.

\- Hey.

\- Hey…

\- C'est rare que tu fasses la grasse mat'.

Derek jeta un regard au réveil avant de grogner.

\- Grasse mat' ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi, d'habitude tu es toujours en train de galoper dans l'appart à cette heure !

\- Ouais ben pas aujourd'hui…

Il referma les yeux avec un soupir dépité et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Stiles sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule.

\- On dort un peu plus ?

Derek rouvrit de petits yeux et acquiesça faiblement. Sa main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se caler confortablement sur sa nuque et il tira pour le remonter contre lui, de sorte à pouvoir enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Le jeune homme fronça le nez quand les cheveux sombres le chatouillèrent, mais un tortillement suffit pour réussir à trouver la bonne position. Il pouvait déjà sentir la respiration de son petit-ami se faire plus profonde. Derek devait _vraiment_ être fatigué.

Stiles ferma les yeux à son tour. La chaleur contre lui le berçait déjà, et le fait d'avoir le visage coincé contre ses cheveux bloquait la luminosité gênante qui continuait d'augmenter et n'aidait absolument pas. Il avait envie de continuer à taquiner Derek, pour une fois, mais… bon sang, le loup-garou était vraiment trop adorable.

Il se rendormit tranquillement.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu...**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
